True To Your Heart
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: Taylor is madly in love Cole and Cole feels that same about Taylor. They are always acting crazy around each other. Princess Shayla misses Merrick with all her heart. The way that Taylor and Cole act around is driving her insane. MPS CT MA DK
1. Feelings Finally Revealed

**A/N: I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force. I do happen to own the idea for this story. I also own Yoko, Jaron, Narella, Therold, Alexa, Kain, Persia, Jensen, Marina, Blake, Dylan, Tamira, Hayden, Felicia, and other characters that are not recognized. **

Prologue

'

Feelings Finally Revealed

Narella, Merrick, Yoko, Jaron, Alexa and Therold are sitting down by a lake.

"We really need choose one of us to be Princess Shayla's protector" Jaron says.

Merrick sighs and looks into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Yoko asks

"There's nothing wrong" Merrick answers

Jaron looks around at his friends.

"I think that person to protect her should be strong, brave and powerful" Therold says

Yoko, Jaron, Narella, Therold and Alexa look at Merrick at the same time.

"Why are you looking at me?" Merrick asks

"You are the perfect person to protect Princess Shayla because you're strong, brave, and powerful and so much more" Jaron answers

"What if I don't want to?" Merrick asks

"You have no choice because it's 5 against 1" Alexa answers

Merrick sighs than gets to his feet and starts walking off mumbling under his breath.

Merrick goes to the other side of the lake and looks up at the sky.

"Where are you my friend?" Merrick asks

Animus appears next to Merrick

"I'm right here my friend" Animus answers

"The other warriors choose me to be Princess Shayla's protector" Merrick says.

Animus sighs.

"Let me guess you don't want to do because of your feelings for her" Animus replies

Merrick nods his head.

"Yeah exactly." Merrick says

"Well I happen to know for a fact that she has feelings for you too" Animus replies

"How do you know that?." Merrick asks

"I have my ways" Animus answers

Merrick sighs.

"It's not that I don't want to do it but if I do my feelings may get in the way" Merrick says

"Well not to be mean or anything but I have to agree with the other ancient warriors because you are person for job" Animus replies

Merrick sighs again and walks away.

Princess Shayla is walking around Animaria and she's not watching where she is going.

Merrick isn't watching where he's going either.

All of sudden they collide with each other.

They both run their heads.

Princess Shayla looks at Merrick

"I'm sorry about that" Princess Shayla says

"No I should be the one that's sorry because I wasn't pay attention to where I was going" Merrick replies

Princess Shayla smiles.

"Well I wasn't pay attention either" Princess Shayla says

Princess Shayla smiles again.

"_Unbelievable ….her smile so beautiful just like she is."_ Merrick thinks to himself

"Are you in there?" Princess Shayla asks

"I…….I….umm...umm" Merrick answers

"Merrick get with it" Princess Shayla yells

"Sorry I just got lost in my thoughts" Merrick says

"It's okay just don't let it happen again" Princess Shayla replies

Princess Shayla sighs and starts to walk away.

Merrick walks after her.

"Wait Princess…I need to tell you something" Merrick says

Princess Shayla turns to face Merrick.

"What is it?" Princess Shayla asks

"The other ancient warriors choose me to be your protector" Merrick answers

Princess Shayla suddenly gets a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really they did" Princess Shayla says

Merrick nods.

"Yeah they did" Merrick replies

Princes Shayla hugs Merrick than pulls away.

"Opps…sorry I don't what came over me" Princess Shayla says

"I have to go" Merrick replies

Merrick starts to blush than runs off.

Princess Shayla starts running after Merrick, she doesn't see the tree root that is sticking out the ground and she trips over it.

"OWWWWWWW" Princess Shayla yells

Merrick stops in his tracks, he turns around and runs to Princess Shayla.

"Are you alright?" Merrick asks

Princess Shayla shakes her head and tears start streaming down her face.

"No I'm not okay because my ankle hurts a lot" Princess Shayla answers through the tears

Alexa, Therold, Narella, Jaron and Yoko come running over.

"What happen?" Yoko asks

"I trip over a tree root and hurt my ankle" Princess Shayla answers

Braden turns his attention to Merrick.

"You were supposed to be protecting her" Jaron yells

"I know that and I just turned away for one minute" Merrick screams

"Guys please don't fight and it's not Merrick's fault" Princess Shayla replies

"Who's fault was it than?" Jaron asks

"It was mine because I was running to catch up to Merrick and I didn't see the tree root" Princess Shayla answers

Merrick sighs and sits on the ground beside Princess Shayla.

Princess Shayla winces in pain.

Merrick gets to his feet.

"Do you think you get up?" Merrick asks

"I don't know" Princess Shayla answers

"Well the only way to know is to try" Jaron says

Princess Shayla tries to get up but she falls back down and winces in pain again.

"I can't it hurts too much" Princess Shayla replies

Merrick takes Princess Shayla's hand and pulls her up.

Princess Shayla winces again.

"I don't want to have to this but seeing you wince like that means that it hurts to stand on it right" Merrick says

Princess Shayla nods.

Merrick sighs and picks up Princess Shayla in his arms.

"_Wow….I didn't he was so strong"_ Princess Shayla thinks to herself

Merrick carries Princess Shayla over to a bench than puts her on it, he next to her and looks at the ancient warriors.

"Can someone get something to wrap around her ankle please?" Merrick asks

"Yeah sure" Breann answers

Breann runs off to find something for Merrick to wrap around Princess Shayla's ankle and comes back a few minutes later with a cloth.

Merrick takes it from Breann and wraps Princess Shayla's foot up in it.

Princess Shayla smiles.

The ancient warriors leave to train.

Princess Shayla leans over and kisses Merrick on the cheek.

Merrick blushes again.

"I appreciate you doing what you did" Princess Shayla says

"Ah…I was just doing my job" Merrick replies

The ancient warriors are off by the lake training.

Jaron grabs Therold's arm and takes him out of earshot.

"What do you want?" Therold asks

"I want to talk you something that I have notice about certain two people that we both know" Jaron answers

Therold gets a confused look on his face.

"Who are you talking about?" Therold asks

"I'm talking about Princess Shayla and Merrick" Jaron answers

Therold is still looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Therold asks

"I mean I think they are in love with each other" Jaron answers.

Therold puts his hand out and feels Jaron's forehead.

"Okay you've lost it" Therold says.

"No I haven't and I know for a fact that I'm right" Jaron replies.

Jaron scoffs and walks off.

Therold shakes his head and walks off in the other direction.

Meanwhile Princess Shayla and Merrick are still sitting on the bench

Merrick sighs.

"Is there something wrong?" Princess Shayla asks

"No, there isn't" Merrick answers.

"Are you sure?" Princess Shayla asks.

Merrick to face Princess Shayla

"Yes I'm sure Princess" Merrick answers

"Why do you keep blushing around me than?" Princess Shayla asks

"I…um…..just do okay" Merrick answers

Princess Shayla moves closer to Merrick.

Merrick moves away.

"Do you like me?" Princess Shayla asks

"Yeah of course I do….everyone does" Merrick answers

"That's not what I meant" Princess Shayla says

"What did you mean than?" Merrick asks

"I meant to ask if you see me as friend or more than a friend" Princess Shayla answers

"Well….uh…..um….I like really like you" Merrick blurts out

"How so?" Princess Shayla asks

"I ummm…maybe it would be easy if I showed you" Merrick answers

"How are you going to do that?" Princess Shayla asks

Merrick looks around to see if anyone else is around and there's nobody but them.

"By doing this" Merrick answers

Merrick leans over and kisses Princess Shayla.

Princess Shayla pulls away and starts blushing.

"Wow…that was amazing" Princess Shayla says

"Does that answer you question about how I feel about you?." Merrick asks

"Yes it does loud and clear" Princess Shayla answers

"I think we should try our best to keep our feelings for each a secret because I don't think the ancient warriors would approve of it" Merrick says

Princess Shayla nods her head.

"Yeah I agree completely" Princess Shayla replies

Merrick looks at Princess Shayla.

"How is your ankle now?" Merrick asks

"It's a bit better and it serves me right for running in shoes" Princess Shayla answers

Merrick starts to laugh a little.

"Yeah that's for sure" Merrick says

Princess Shayla hits Merrick on the arm.

"It's not funny" Princess Shayla replies

"Yeah I know that and I'm sorry for laughing" Merrick says

"It's okay I forgive you" Princess Shayla replies

Merrick smiles and get to his feet.

"Well I have to go do something but I'll be back later and be careful because I don't want you getting hurt again" Merrick says

Princess Shayla nods, she slowly gets to her feet and kisses Merrick on the cheek.

Merrick blushes a deep shade of red.

Princess Shayla smiles and starts walking to her magic fountain.

Merrick watches her go and than goes off do some things they he has being meaning to do.


	2. Taylor's Hidden Feelings

**A/N: This is story is now set in modern Power Rangers Wild Force time and it starts around the arrival of Zen-Aku.**

Chapter One

Taylor's Hidden Feelings

One day Taylor is sitting on a rock on the Animarium.

"**Why I am always so mean to Cole when I care so much about him…why can't I just come right out and tell him how I feel"** Taylor thinks to herself.

Alyssa sudden appears.

"Good morning" Alyssa says.

"Yeah good morning" Taylor mumbles

"What's wrong with you lately anyway?" Alyssa asks.

"There's not thing wrong" Taylor answers.

Alyssa sighs.

"I don't believe you at all because I know there is something wrong" Alyssa says.

Cole sudden appears from somewhere.

"What's your problem lately?" Cole asks.

"I haven't gotten a problem so please just leave me alone" Taylor answers.

Princes Shayla knows what's going on and she walks off shaking her head.

All of sudden water shouts up from the magic fountain.

"There's an org attacking people on earth" Princes Shayla says.

"You heard her so let's go rangers" Cole replies.

"Wild Access" the rangers yell together.

They transform into the wild force rangers and teleport to earth.

"I suggest that you leave those people alone" Taylor says.

"Who are you?" the org asks.

"Yellow Eagle Ranger" Taylor answers.

"Blue Shark Ranger" Max yells

"White Tiger Ranger" Alyssa screams

"Black Bison Ranger" Danny yells.

"I am the Red Lion Ranger and together we are the wild force rangers" Cole says.

They defeat the org.

Toxica and Jindrax show up.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife give this fallen org new" Toxica replies.

The org starts to grow.

Princess Shayla is watching through the magic fountain.

"I think it's time to call the Wild Zords" Princess Shayla says.

"Wild Zords Descend" Cole yells.

The wild zords come down the Animarium.

"Let's get this org out of here" Taylor replies.

Cole nods his head.

"Wild Zords Combine" Cole screams.

The wild zords combine to make the Wild Force Megazord.

Jindrax snickers a little.

The Wild Force Megazord attacks the org but it has no effect on him.

"Uh oh my need one of the strong Megazord" Danny says.

Cole nods his head again.

"Wild Force Megazord depart" Cole replies.

"Now what do we do?" Alyssa asks.

"I'm not sure" Cole answers.

They try all of the other Megazord but none of them work.

Princess Shayla is pacing back and forth on the Animarium.

All of sudden wild zords that make up the Animus show up and the form the Animus Megazord.

"What are you doing here?" Princess Shayla asks.

"I'm here to help you with helping the rangers" Animus answers.

"What do you mean?" Princess Shayla asks.

An Silver Fox animal crystal flies into Princess Shayla's hand and makes a growl phone for her.

Princess Shayla smiles than pushes a button on the growl phone and turns into the Silver Fox Ranger.

"There is one catch though" Animus says.

"What's that?" Princess Shayla asks.

"You can't let the other rangers know who you are" Animus answers.

"Don't worry I won't" Princess Shayla says.

"I'm going to also send some of the wild zords that make up me so that you can have a Megazord to fight" Animus replies.

Princess Shayla nods his head.


	3. Past and Future Collide

Chapter Two

Past and Future Collide

The Silver Fox Ranger sudden appears in front of the other rangers.

"Who are you?" Cole asks.

"I'm the Silver Fox Ranger" Princess Shayla answers.

All of sudden they hear a flute being played.

The rangers look to see a wolf duke org walk over them.

"Who are you?" Taylor asks.

"I'm Zen-Aku and I want revenge on the ancient warriors for sealing me away 3, 000 years ago" Zen-Aku answers.

The Silver Fox Ranger shakes her head.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but the ancient warriors aren't here" Princess Shayla says.

"Yes we are" Narella replies.

Princess Shayla gasps.

"Is that really you Ella?" Princess Shayla asks.

"Yeah that's me" Narella answers.

Therold looks at the Silver Fox Ranger.

"How do you know us?" Therold asks.

"It's a long story" Princess Shayla answers.

Cole clears his throat.

"We have other things to take of right now" Cole says.

"Oh yeah the org" Princess Shayla replies.

"We've tried everything" Max says.

"Silver Fox Zord Descend" Princess Shayla yells.

The Silver Fox Zord Descend to earth.

"Now what are you going to do?" Cole asks.

"You'll see" Princess Shayla answers.

"I don't get it" Cole says.

Princess Shayla looks up at the sky.

"Well you said you'd help me out so keep to your word" Princess Shayla replies.

All of sudden the Brown Bison, the Yellow Leopard, Blue Condor and Black Lion coming running.

The ancient warrior's mouths drop from shock.

"He's actually alive….unbelievable" Jaron says.

The Black Lion, the Brown Bison, the Yellow Leopard and the Blue Condor combine with the Silver Fox to make a new zord.

The name of the new zord is the Ultimate Silver Zord.

Princess Shayla defeats the org than she sends the Silver Fox back to the Animarium and goes off to de-morph.

The ancient warriors look at the wild force rangers.

"So you are the new warriors protecting the earth" Breann replies.

"Yes we are" Cole answers.

"What your names?" Narella asks.

"My name is Coleton Evans and this is my girlfriend Taylor Earheart" Cole answers.

"Hi there I'm Maxwell Cooper" Max says.

"I'm Daniel Delgado" Danny replies.

"Hello my name is Alyssa Enrile" Alyssa says.

"Well my name is Narella Lansky but please call me Ella" Narella replies.

""Do the rest of you have names?" Danny asks.

"Yeah of course we do" Therold answers.

"What are they than?" Danny asks.

"My name is Therold Alvan but please call me Theo" Therold answers.

"I'm Alexa Carsyn but please call me Alex" Alexa says.

"Howdy I'm Jaron Halsey" Jaron replies.

"Lastly I'm Yoko Kester" Yoko says.

"Those are really nice names" Max replies,

Princess Shayla sudden appears.

Narella walks over to Princess Shayla and hugs her.

"Wow it looks like someone missed me" Princess Shayla says.

"It was hard not having my best friend around" Narella replies.

Zen-Aku clears his throat.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Princess Shayla asks.

Therold lets out a long sigh.

"He is really Merrick" Therold answers.

"Get serous that's not possible" Princess Shayla says.

"I'm telling the truth" Therold replies.

"Well than prove it" Princess Shayla says.

"I can't" Therold replies.

"Maybe you can't but I can" a voice replies.

They all turn about to see a little boy stand theit by the bushes.

"Who are you?" Jaron asks.

"My name is Kite and I'm the spirit of Animus" the little boy answers.

Narella, Jaron, Alexa, Therold and Yoko all exchanges looks.

"How can you prove that Zen-Aku is Merrick?" Princess Shayla asks.

"By doing this" Kite answers.

Kite turns into Animus than goes up into the sky and blocks the moon.

Zen-Aku screams and turns into Merrick.

Princess Shayla gasps and runs over to him.

"Why Merrick?" Princess Shayla asks.

"It was the only way to defeat Master Org back 3.000 years ago and I did to save you" Merrick answers.

"There's got to be a way to break the curse" Princess Shayla says.

"I've tried everything and nothing works" Merrick replies.

"Well I bet I know one thing you haven't tried" Princess Shayla says.

Merrick looks at Princess Shayla.

"What would that be?" Merrick asks.

"The power of love" Princess Shayla answers.

Merrick rolls his eyes.

"I thought we were going to keep that a secret" Merrick says.

"Who said anything about telling?" Princess Shayla asks.

"Nobody it's just if you go ahead with your idea everyone is going to figure it out and I really don't think they are ready" Merrick answers.

Merrick smiles and looks up at where Animus is loosing grip on the solar eclipse.

"I'm going to figure out way to save you no matter what" Princess Shayla says.

"_Uh oh please just hang in there a little long my friend"_ Merrick whispers.

All of sudden the moon comes out again and Merrick turns back into Zen-Aku.

Zen-Aku grins and looks at Princess Shayla.

"What's your problem?" Princess Shayla asks.

"I'm taking you prisoner" Zen-Aku answers.

Zen-Aku grabs Princess Shayla and takes off with her.

"We're got to save her" Jaron says.

"Yeah I know but first we a need a plan" Taylor replies.

"Anybody got plans as to how to save the Princess?" Alexa asks.

"No not yet" the rangers and ancient warriors answer together.


End file.
